spirited away 2
by chelly13123
Summary: Its been 7 years and Chihiro misses everyone in the spirit world, she wonders every day if she'll ever be able to go back then one day she gets into trouble and luckily Haku is there to rescue her and bring her to her true home.
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda dreamed most of this story. I do not own spirited away and I suck at writing** however,** I hope you enjoy :P xx**

Its been 7 years since Chihiro was in the spirit world, 7 years since she was last with her true friends and 7 years since she was with the one she loved. Even when she was 10 years old Chihiro loved Kohaku, it started out as a love for a friend but as time grew longer her love for him grew stronger.

Chihiro's father had died when she was only 14, and her mother had been in a car accident just last year leaving Chihiro with her fathers car and the blue house she had moved to 7 years ago all alone with no one beside her she kept on going with hope that one day she'd finally be able to return to the spirit world.

How she missed the spirit world, she tried many times to visit it again but not once was she successful. Every night she would dream of being reunited with her true home, with the one she loved, every morning she would wake up and wonder when Haku would finally keep his promise. ...

Chihiro's POV:

I was standing on the bridge leaning over the edge to catch a glimpse of the train when I smelt the fresh scent of pine, I looked over and saw a young boy with shoulder length hair the colour of forest green, he had a serious expression on his face as he told me I shouldn't have been there, he told me to run while he distracted them. Who they were at the time I didn't know I just ran looking for my parents.

As I was running the scene had changed and I was getting flashing images of people I had never met before an old woman with an angry and sly expression, black shadow figure with a mask for a face, the same old woman appeared but this time with a kind and loving expression, a fat baby bigger than a wardrobe, a bird with a womans face, a young lady who somehow had an expression that showed she had a lot of attitude, a man with a moustache and 8 arms like a spider and lastly, the image lasted longer than the others but it was the boy on the bridge.

I woke up from my nightly dream by the sound of my alarm 'jeez do you ever gimme a day off' I moaned whilst hitting the snooze button and rolling on to my side with a huge yawn.

Eventually I stretched out and forced myself to get up with a great deal of reluctance. I walked across the room and stuck my head out of the window to get a breath of fresh air, on my wrist was the purple band that Zaniba had made me and I sighed as I remembered Haku and my home, 'when will you keep your promise Haku, I just wish I could see you once' I said, the sound of the second alarm brought me out of my daze and made me hit my head on the frame of the window where I was startled. 'Alright alright I'm up' I need to stop talking to myself its even creeping me out I thought.

Normal day I thought this morning, school was normal and work was normal, but I forgot I needed to do some shopping so I'm later than usual and I left the car at home today, by the time I arrived at the shop, miles away from home it was shut, and I had just missed the last bus. 'Great now I have to walk and it looks like its gunna rain too' I sighed. I was right, about 20 minutes after I left the closed shop it started to rain and was already getting dark, there was at least another hours walk till I would be home.

I knew a shortcut but I wasn't too happy about taking it. About 5 minutes later and I'm going through the alleyway by the corner of the. Street, its the fastest way home. Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me, it. Was hard to tell who this person was but he was tall had black hair and he was wearing a jeans and a shirt.

This person was walking extremely fast coming towards me and I started to panic and walk faster, a moment after he past me and turned left as he came out of the alley, I've never sighed with relief so much in my life, I had to stop for a second before I could carry on walking. I reached the end of they alley and took a right but before I knew it someone had grabbed my arm and swung me back so that back of my head hit one of the alley walls. I managed to let out a scream before I was punched in the face, it was the guy from before.

He must have waited for me while I let my guard down, he had only managed to control my arms so my leg was free to kick him in the groin, he let go for of me with a gasp for a moment giving me a chance and false hope to get away before he was able to grab my leg causing me to fall and cut my lip on the ground. ...

Haku's POV:

My eyes shot open as I felt the most disgusting feeling I had ever felt, I immediately knew that Chihiro was in danger and my heart almost stopped. I transformed into dragon form and flew towards Yubaba and demanded her to open a portal that would take me to Chihiro.

'Haku what's wrong with you I've told you before that little human isn't worth worrying about' the old hag spat 'Chihiro's in trouble now unless you want me to tear this bath house to the ground open that portal' the witch did as I ordered, she always had a soft spot for Chihiro even after the incident with no face.

I had to hurry I could feel how scared she was, I could hear her heart beating so fast it was about to jump out of her chest, she needed me and she needed me now. ...

Chihiro's POV:

Before I knew it he was on me and I was able to get a good look at his face, I knew this monster but for the life of me I couldn't remember who he was, I heard a rip and I closed my eyes still kicking and punching and doing everything in my power all in vein hoping that this was a nightmare and that it'd be over soon.

In that moment I heard more footsteps running towards me, I couldn't open my eyes or even move anymore since the guy had kneed me in the stomach, almost a second later the guy was up against the wall and the person who had joined the alley was holding him there. I could hear my brain screaming at my body telling it to move, telling it to escape but my body wouldn't listen it just stayed there on the wet ground in agony.

Eventually after what seemed like hours but what was really a mere matter of seconds I was finally able to at least sit up, I looked up and the man who had attacked me had vanished. My rescuer had ran towards me and lifted my chin up so he could look into my eyes 'Chihiro, are you alright?' I gasped 'Haku?'.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't see much from this light but his eyes were so similar and the fresh pine smell was the same, he nodded and then suddenly his arms were around me in a tight but careful embrace 'I'm sorry it took me so long, if only I had got here sooner' he said in an angry voice, I quickly wrapped my arms around him, putting aside the pain 'Haku your here, I've missed you so much', I felt my face slightly blush as I said that but I didn't care.

I reluctantly pulled back and then he cupped my face 'how badly are you hurt?' He asked with a serious expression, I said 'I'm fine, I think its just some bruises' I gave him a fake smile but he saw right threw me, suddenly he threw his arms around me 'Haku? I'm fine let go' I told him but he shook his head and held me tighter 'no, I won't let you go, not until you stop shaking' he said, I hadn't even realised that I was shaking all I was focused on was making sure that no matter what I wouldn't cry because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop, tears of happiness, pain, love and god knows what else.

'Chihiro we need to get you out of this rain' he said as soon as the shaking had stopped, I hadn't realised how much he'd changed since I had last seen him. Haku stood and took off what I thought was a jacket and wrapped it around me. He stretched his hand towards me and I took it but, as I went to stand the pain in my stomach made me gasp and my legs gave in.

Haku gave me support while lowering me down so I could sit again, 'Chihiro hold on to my neck' he ordered I was so tired I couldn't argue so did as he told me to. He then put one arm around my back and the other under my legs, he then lifted me up like I weighed nothing. 'Haku wha-what are you doing, put me down I'll walk' I ordered 'you can't walk, you can barely stand Chihiro, don't struggle or you'll fall' he snapped, I didn't argue anymore, I just rested my head on his shoulder.

My heart was racing and I could still smell the fresh pine scent that could only belong to Haku, it was comforting and I never wanted him to leave me again, that's why I was so scared to even close my eyes for a second. 'Chihiro I won't leave you' he broke the silence, it was like he could read my mind 'Promise?' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath 'I promise' was what I could make out before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and immediately realised I was in my bed, I turned my head so I could look around my room and then tears threatened to appear at the realisation that seeing Haku again after so long was a dream, but I don't remember going to bed I thought.

I looked at my clock and saw I was late for work, I sat up, too quickly 'ARGH' I gasped and held my stomach, what was that? There was a sudden stabbing pain that made me want to cry, I held it in and lifted the torn top that was showing my bra to examine my stomach, another gasp escaped my mouth as I saw the purple, yellow and bluey-green bruise, I dropped the top and looked at the damage to it.

That didn't actually happen, I thought. Then I suddenly heard footsteps and my door slammed open causing me to jump 'Chihiro! I heard a scream are you ok?' I couldn't believe my eyes, 'Haku, you really are here' I bursted, ignoring the agonising pain I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, as I had done it I felt embarrassed but that soon faded when he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

'I knew you'd keep your promise' I said as he guided me to sit on the bed, he had a serious expression on his face 'Haku what's wrong?' I asked trying to keep the smile on my face. He didn't say anything, he just put his hand up to my chin and lifted it so our eyes met causing me to blush, then he gently put the other hand on the top of my cheek and I felt abit of pain there and tried hard not to show it.

I suddenly remembered that I was with Haku and I wondered how the others were doing, 'hey Haku how's Lin, Kamaji, Yubaba, Zeniba and no face?' I asked enthusiastically but before I gave him a chance to answer I thought of more 'no wait does Yubaba still run the bath house? How old does she look? oooh what about the baby how big has he gotten now? Ho-' he cut me off 'Chihiro' 'erm sorry I'm babbling I've just missed that place so much' I decided to be quiet and let him speak 'Chihiro are you not angry?' He asked, this had me confused 'w-why would I be angry?' 'Because I didn't come sooner' he said and then looked down as if it had hurt him to think about it, 'w-wait what, you came that's what matters Haku' I soothed, then I thought of something 'hey Haku, now your with me can I go back to the spirit world?' I asked he looked up at me confused 'yeah, you can why?' 'If you wanna make up the 7 years of waiting then you better take me there tonight!' I said jokingly and in response he gave me his most dazzling smile.

Night didn't take long to arrive, I was so excited but at the same time nervous and annoyed at myself. I used to tell myself that I would never be the needy and winey Chihiro I was when I first came to the spirit world and here I was needing Haku's help with moving around and packing, I felt so pathetic.  
Although, I felt worse when Haku came across my old sketch book filled with pictures of everyone from the spirit world, problem was over half of the pages had Haku in them human and dragon form, my face must have been redder then a tomato.

We eventually got into the car that my dad had left me and headed towards the spirit world entrance, I was sure Haku had had enough of me because ever since that morning I had been asking questions about the spirit world. It turns out that Haku owns half of the bath house now and Lin had taken over the toads job as the manager. She was still as loud and rude as ever apparently.

I came down the bumpy overgrown road that led to the strange statue guarding the spirit world entrance. Haku helped me out of the car and with my bag, we walked towards the entrance and I hesitated 'Chihiro what's wrong?' Haku asked 'nothing, its just I've wanted this for so long Haku, this place is my true home and for a strange reason I'm a little..' He cut me off 'nervous?' 'Yeah' I replied, then he came over to me and took my hand and gave me the smile that always made my knees buckle 'its fine, you've got me' my face blushed so much it burned and my heart was beating so here...


	4. Chapter 4

We walked through the tunnel and came out on the other side of the river that the spirits crossed. 'Chihiro come here a sec' Haku said, I did so and he met me half way but out of no where he put his hand on my cheek 'H-Haku what are you doing?' I asked but he ignored me, after a moment the pain in my cheek had vanished and I gasped he had healed it, then he put his hand on my stomach and the same thing happened, I started to feel my energy come back and I began to smile uncontrollably.

After a small chuckle escaped Hakus mouth he stepped closer to me and lifted my chin up with one hand whilst the other healed the cut on the back of my head, I blushed for the hundredth time today as I looked into those forest green eyes that always brought me peace and comfort. Before I knew it Haku's lips were on mine and after a moment the cut on my lip had gone and I was completely healed however Haku didn't move away or pull back, my heart was about to jump out of my chest and I hadn't realised that I had closed my eyes or wrapped my arms around his neck.

My mouth was boiling as I tasted him, sweet and sour all at once, one of his hands were tangled in my hair and the other was around my waist pulling me closer, it was if time had stopped and it didn't matter where we were. A few moments later Haku pulled back and he looked almost shocked 'erm sorry come on we should get going before everyone wakes up' he started walking ahead but I couldn't move, I couldn't even think my head was spinning and I was so confused.

My heart felt like a phone on vibrate and my chest hurt so much I could barely breathe but worst of all was I couldn't tell what Haku was thinking why did he stop, why did he apologise, I wanted to ask him but I couldn't open my mouth to speak I just stood there like a child.

It took a few moments but eventually I was able to move and it didn't take long till we reached the edge of the water 'H-how will we get across?' I managed to babble out he gave a short chuckle 'don't you remember anything Chihiro' he said smugly, he then took my hand and just like 7 years ago when I took a breath on the bridge, we soared across the lake at an incredible speed until we reached the bridge and then we stopped. I was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

**starting to wing it but i hope you enjoy :P**

I stood on the bridge for a moments taking it all in, the bath house was the same as I had remembered it and I could hear the train and I wondered how Zeniba and no face were.

We crossed over in silence and then Haku said '3..2..1' and out of no where 'HEY DRAGON BOY, just where have you been just because you own half this joint doesn't mean you wondering off and leave me to do all the work!' A woman who seemed very angry was stomping towards us and she looked a lot like 'Lin?' I asked in disbelieve.

'S-Sen!' She replied before she ran up to me and pulled me into a deathly hug that momentarily stopped my breathing, 'Sen your back, I can't believe it, its about time you know its rude to make people wait don't you!' She stammered. I just hugged her again 'its so good to see you I've missed you' I began to tear up but again I held it in. I forgot to tell her to call me by my real name but I could deal with that later, right now I just wanted to see everyone. After the big reunion Haku went to speak to Yubaba and Lin took me to see Kamaji.

Everything looked exactly the same as it had 7 years ago the tiny door, the broken steps the entrance to the boiler room and as soon as we arrived the soot balls immediately stopped and were jumping up and down around me, 'hello everyone' I said cheerfully as I walked towards Kamaji.

'Hey boiler man don't keep the girl waiting all day' Lin joked, Kamaji turned his head 'what do you want?' He asked grumpily as usual I thought, 'Kamaji its me Chi...Sen, I'm back' I announced. He shot up and came over to me and before I knew it his spiderlike arms were wrapped around me, 'Sen your back and look how much you've grown' he paused 'Just because my grandaughters back doesn't mean you soots can stop working!' He ordered at them, a chuckle escaped my mouth and then I said goodbye to Kamaji as he needed to work.

'Lin its so wonderful being back, when can I go see Yubaba and Boh?' I asked as we headed up to Lins new room, she gave me a look that said are you crazy 'why on earth do you wanna see Yubaba?' She replied.

I chuckled and just said because. A few minutes later and Lin had to go back to work, I decided I'd go see Yubaba on my own. It was strange how after all these years of being away from this place I still remembered the way to her office, I even anticipated meeting the rude door knocker. I knocked this time and the knocker spoke to me again before opening 'Least you came back with manners, your not that scared scrawny girl from before anymore are you?'. I took a few steps and then just like before I was magically dragged into Yubaba's office.

**Might be a while till next update but shouldn't be longer than a week :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey sorry took longer than usual to update, also wanted to say thanks for the reviews :D. Here's next chapter, enjoy :P** _

I saw the old witch sitting at her desk as usual I thought, counting her gold and signing papers, 'Yubaba' I nodded in respect, honestly I wanted to go a hug her but something stopped me, it was the cold stare she was giving me before she told me to come closer, 'Look who's back, Chihiro is it? How long do you intend to stay this time?' She asked in a cold voice. I realised that I hadn't thought about it but once she asked me I knew the answer immediately 'permanently' I stated.

She raised an eye brow and a devilish smirk tugged the corner of her mouth 'oh really and how do you think your going to do that?' She asked, 'easy, I'll go back to working for you, I remember that no matter what you have to give a job to whoever asks' I replied. 'Ha, if only it was that easy, silly girl' I was shocked, what did she mean that easy that's how I was able to stay last time. A moment of silence past and then I could here moving around in the room ahead of me that used to belong to Yubaba's over grown baby, 'BOH!' I yelled hoping to see my old friend again.

The curtain moved and then in the entrance stood a young boy, he was the biggest boy I'd ever seen although he wasn't as big as Boh. 'Mommy, who's that lady' the boy asked and I gasped, for some reason I had expected Boh to be the same as he was 7 years ago, even though everyone had changed abit even Yubaba had looked older if possible. 'BOH' I shouted as I ran forward and gave him a hug, he may not be the same size he was all them years ago but I still couldn't get my arms around him.

'S-Sen? Is that you' he asked and all I could do was nod my head before almost being crushed by his hold on me. 'Boh sweety mommy and Chih-Sen are talking go back to your room now' Yubaba suddenly said, Boh hesitated but then he said 'fine by if you make her cry I won't forgive you' I got the strange feeling deja vu but ignored it and let out a small chuckle 'Boh I'll come by and play soon' he just smiled and skipped away.

'Now Yubaba may I please have my old job back?' I asked, she didn't answer for a moment but then she sighed and said 'look I'd love to give you your old job back but humans can only stay here for about 8 months before they..' She trailed off and started signing her papers again like she couldn't find the words to finish what she was saying. 'Yubaba what, before they what?' I urged her. 'Before they disappear for good' she replied this time no trace of laughter in her face. I couldn't reply I just stood there like a snowman, frozen to the spot. A few moments more and then I snapped out of it 'hang on, your saying I have 8 months in the only place I have been able to call home and then I'll disappear there must be a way to stop this I can't leave!' I blurted.

Yubaba then said quietly 'there is, but Its a long shot' I was instantly interested 'what, what is it? Yubaba tell me please' I begged, she looked up at me with a very serious expression 'your blood has to be drunk by a Denseye spirit' I was confused which she knew so then she started to explain 'a Denseye spirit is a dark spirit that can only survive on young girls, I believe you encountered one the other night' my heart momentarily stopped at the memory 'they can drain you till you die then turn you into a Denseye spirit however you lose your personality and become exactly like them' she stopped letting me take it all in.

I couldn't believe what she was telling me I had to die in order to go home. 'Erm I need to leave now, thank you' I bowed and ran for it I couldn't become a Denseye no matter how much I wanted to stay. ...

_** Next chapter is gunna have more typical Haku and Chihiro moments :P should be up either tomorrow or later today :D x**_


	7. Chapter 7

I bumped into Lin and she told me that I wouldn't be staying in the same room as I had 7 years ago but in the room next to Haku's on the second floor from the top of the bath house.

The room was beautiful, surprisingly it had light blue and cream walls with little red birds and pink flower patterns just near the corners. There was a wooden floor but cream rugs near the double bed which wasn't far from the window leading to the balcony where you could look over the sea. 'Its amazing' I gasped as Lin led me to the chest of drawers to put away the little amount of clothes I brought. 'I'm still not happy about you being so close to dragon boys room' she moaned, I had to give a small giggle as I blushed from thinking of Haku 'but Lin he was able to come into our old room in the morning when he showed me to my parents' I said thinking it would make things better, boy was I wrong.

Lin's face went a little red 'he wh-what! That's it I'm gunna kill him' she burst I gave another giggle before I yawned 'Lin I'm so tired do you mind if I go to sleep now?' I asked, she nodded then gave me yet another hug 'ok I'll see you tomorrow dope' she winked and then left. I had some thinking to do and tomorrow I needed to talk to Haku about how long I'm going to stay.

'It was raining, heavily and I was walking down the alleyway when I was suddenly attacked, the man had eyes that glowed red and before I knew it I was on the floor injured and my top had been ripped exposing cleavage to the monster that was before me, I kept screaming and screaming but the rain had muffled my cries, 'stupid little girl snap out of it and wake up' the man spat at me then he was shaking my shoulders '' 'LET GO OF ME' I screamed as my eyes shot open. 'CHIHIRO' '

Tears were on my cheeks and Haku's face was inches away from mine, he wore the expression that showed he was scared, worried and angry 'Haku?' I said gasping for breath, without realising it I had wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace, I couldn't stop shaking and I couldn't stop the tears so I tried hard not to show my face, a few moments after I managed to stop tears and let go of him, I felt a little embarrassed but tried to look normal again 'Haku how come your here?' I asked, he looked at me and said 'remember how thin these walls are, I heard you screaming and came as quickly as I could' I took a deep breath and smiled apologetically 'sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I always seem to be loud after a bad dream, I'm ok now though' I smiled again and looked away.

He suddenly grabbed my face with both his hands and gently forced me to look at him 'why do you keep lying Chihiro? Your not ok, something terrible happened and yet you feel the need to hide all your emotions, if you need to cry then cry! Don't pretend that every things alright' he snapped, tears threatened to fall and eventually I started to cry. He let my face go and he pulled me close so that I cried into his chest 'I'm not going to let any thing hurt you Chihiro' he said soothingly.

It didn't take long until I stopped the crying, 'sorry about your shirt I got it all wet' I said apologetically 'its fine don't be silly, more importantly do you think you can sleep now?' He asked, I nodded my head but when he tried to stand my hand wouldn't let go of his shirt and I couldn't pull it back, what am I doing I thought, he's gunna think your a total freak.

'Chihiro?' he looked at me with confused eyes, he sighed and sat back down on the bed 'I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing' I tried to brush it off as an accident but then he said 'common lay down' I did so still not letting go of his shirt and he laid next to me and put his arm under my neck for support. My heart started to beat faster and I started to worry that he might hear it, 'I won't leave so you can go back to sleep now' he said gently as he hugged me. It didn't take long for me to sleep, peacefully laying next to him. ...

**Haku's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I had done, I knew she couldn't stay yet the first thing I did when we got here was kiss her. I want her to stay, I kept thinking but I knew it was impossible. I didn't even know if she wanted to stay, all I knew was that I never wanted to let her go no matter what the cost. I knew I'd have to go see Zaniba soon, she'll know what to do and she helped me through a lot when Chihiro wasn't around. Chihiro is laying next to me now and I can hear her heartbeat, its so beautiful, its fluttering like a butterflies wings sending me in to the best sleep I've had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

hey sorry it took so long to update, summer holidays dont last forever -_- its abit short but i wanted to udate as soon as so enjoy chapter 9 wont take too long.

Chihiro's POV:

I could hear a sort of fluttery sound, like a heart beat, I tried to move but something warm and welcoming was preventing me from sitting up, it didn't take me long to realise that it was strong arms embracing me. I fluttered my eyelids until they opened and I looked up and saw Haku's face, he looked so peaceful and I could still see the part of him that was a child dance around his closed eyes.

Thinking I was dreaming again I reached up my free hand and gently ran my middle finger along from his temple to his chin before I realised this wasn't a dream, my heart started to race and I could feel my cheeks blush, right just calm down and breath in I told myself. Eventually, I was relaxed as I remembered what happened, Haku heard me screaming and stayed with me to make sure I was alright, he must have thought that I was a needy little child. At that point In time I didn't care, I was too comfortable and still tired so I just rested my head against his chest and fell asleep listening to that fluttery heart beat that belonged to the one I fell in love with.

I woke up again and Haku was gone, I decided to take a walk across the bridge and look at the night sky.I forgot that at night the stars were amazing here, no city lights or house lights to block the view. I suddenly remembered my parents and wondered what they would think of me now.

A sudden thud woke me from my daze, I tuned and at the end of the bridge was a dark figure walking towards me, I thought nothing of it until I could see its face. I gasped and took a few steps back, it was the man who attacked me in the alley.

'What do you want?' I asked in a hushed tone 'you' he replied slowly walking closer towards me. I then said 'Haku will be here any minute' he chuckled 'I won't need that long' he stated as i took a few more steps and fell 'the sad thing is you don't even know how rare you are' he said maliciously 'what do you mean' I asked hoping to distract him 'well. Your a sleeping spirit' he chuckled 'a what?' 'A sleeping spirit, your blood is human but if drunk by a Denseye like myself I'll become truly immortal, instead of this weak mortal soul that I am' he paused 'come on stop stalling, no one wants you around anyway, your mother drove into the van so she could be with your father away from you' he chuckled once again.

I felt sick, as if I had no energy and to top it off I was terrified of what might happen, 'Don't be sad I'll make it quick for you, I've waited seven years so I'm kind of in a rush' he added before taking another step towards me, I closed my eyes when suddenly there was complete silence 'is it over' I asked involuntarily as I opened my eyes to see Haku standing there. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and hugged me until I couldn't breath.


	9. Chapter 9

'Chihiro are you ok?' Haku asked hastily, I nodded because I couldn't find my voice to say yes. He pulled back and looked me in the eye, 'what did he do to you?' He asked 'nothing' I replied. My hands were shaking and I didn't want to close my eyes otherwise tears would appear, what he had said about my mother really got to me and if what he said was true, about no one wanting me here then what was I to do.

'Haku, do you want me to stay?' I asked suddenly regretting it the moment I'd finished, 'what?' He replied 'do you want me here?' I repeated, he hesitated and I couldn't wait any longer for a reply, I just ran towards the boiler room. The pain in my chest made it hard to breath and I was still fighting back tears.

'He hesitated, he doesn't want me here Kamaji' I complained, the boiler man had always been wise and I thought he'd be able to help but now I knew he couldn't. 'Sen you need talk to Haku and this time listen to what he has to say' Kamaji said and as unfortunate as it was I knew he was right.

I didn't know what to think anymore, I mean did I really expect an immediate answer from Haku when asking him something out of the blue like I had, here I am now pacing back and forth in front of his room about to apologise and for the life of me I couldn't raise my hand to knock on the door.

Haku's POV:  
I was such an idiot, why did I hesitate, of course I want her stay but she can't. Its too dangerous and her body isn't prepared to live in the spirit world, she could get hurt. I even went to see Zeniba while Chihiro was asleep, if anything Zeniba would know what to do but she wasn't there.

I went to Chihiro's room but she wasn't there, she must be in the boiler room or with Lin. I started to walk towards my room in a daze, I wanted to sort things out with Chihiro, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her but I couldn't forgive myself if she got hurt staying here. She would never know how I felt about her, when she was here all them years ago I loved her as a friend, someone I wanted to protect no matter what, but now everytime I think about her my heart races and my chest hurts, she probably looks at me like i'm a brother so I have no right to ask her to stay.

I was nearly there when I saw Chihiro sat leaning on my door, she was asleep and she looked cold. I walked over to her and sat next to her, she looked so peaceful I could have watched her forever. A bit of thunder disturbed her sleep a few moments after i sat down, 'Haku?' she asked, 'I'm here, what are you doing outside my door?' I replied, she suddenly jumped up like she had just realised i was here, 'erm, I was err waiting for you to come back, I ended up falling asleep I guess' she said hastily. I stood up and opened the door so we could sit down and talk 'is something wrong?' I asked as we sat on the sofa by the fireplace 'well I wanted to apologise for running off earlier and for asking you that silly question out of nowhere' she sounded very distant when she was talking to me.

I sighed, I had to tell her sooner or later, even if she had to go i still wanted her to go knowing how i felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chihiro's POV:

I felt so embarrassed when I woke up and Haku was there, he must have thought I was a right weirdo, falling asleep outside his door. I didn't worry about it too much though he looked like he had something to tell me, the only thing that bothered me now was what it was.

We sat down and he sighed, 'Chihiro I need to talk to you.' Haku said seriously 'yeah?' I urged wanting him to say whatever it was fast, I couldn't tell if it was going to be good or bad. A moment of silence had passed before I realized he wasn't gunna say it soon 'Haku just tell me' I said, I tried to hide my anxiety but it just wanted to burst out like there was no tomorrow.

He sighed again before he said 'Chihiro I need to tell you something before you go...' he trailed off 'go? Go where?' I asked anxiously, I didn't want to go anywhere, the thought made me feel dizzy, and did he want me to go back to the human world? I hated it there; it was filled with nothing but loneliness and emptiness. 'I won't go' I said, it barely came out in a whisper but he still heard me 'Chihiro, you have to go' he said.

My heart momentarily stopped, he wanted me to go, well I wasn't going and he couldn't make me. I took a breath and calmly said 'Haku, I'm not going, I can't go back to that place. There's nothing there for me' he looked a little surprised but quickly composed himself 'your parents Chihiro, your friends, a normal and safe life' he said.

I shook my head 'what?' he asked, 'I don't have any friends there, and after the first time I was here I could never really get along with anyone in the human world, every day was filled with emptiness and I couldn't stand it' I hated the fact that I was moaning about this but if it was the only way to stay then I'd do anything.

'Chihiro, your parents will be heartbroken won't they? You can't just leave them' Haku said, I could start to feel myself getting angry and upset at the same time but I chose to hide it 'they're dead Haku, they left me. No one will care if I don't go back to the human world, this is my home I belong here I just know it. I'm sorry but I'm staying no matter how much you want me to go' once I had finished I felt a lump rise in my throat so I got up and started walking towards my room when out of nowhere Haku grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him 'You're so silly! I never said I wanted you to go' he whispered.

My heart started pounding like a drum again, I pulled back to look at his face and I saw that his expression was serious although a little smirk threatened to appear at the corner of his lips. 'Why did you say I need to go then?' I asked 'is it not obvious, it's more dangerous here then it is there, and I'm scared' he said as his face went about 50 shades redder than I'd ever seen it.

'Scared of what?' I asked urging him to go on 'losing you, it's a myth but if a human stays here in the spirit world then eventually they'll grow weak and die, this world is too strong for you and if that's not the case then what if something happens to you? I would never forgive myself, not just that but if you stay I won't age but you will and then eventually I'd lose you anyway' he finally took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

I was speechless and confused what did he mean by losing me? As a friend or does he see me as something else, I could tell he was having a hard time telling me all of this but I wanted to find out if he could ever feel the same about me as I do him 'Haku, we can find a way for me to stay, but there's something I wanna know first' I said. I was so nervous I almost didn't noticed that he had nodded as a reply 'what do you mean by losing me?' I wanted to take it back the moment I'd finished asking him.

'You still don't get it do you' he said 'get what?' I asked, but before I'd finished he'd brought his lips to mine until my knees buckled and he had to hold me up. He pulled back to let me catch my breath and then he said 'I'm only going to say this once, I love you. I have ever since you dropped that shoe into my river, as time went by I loved you more and more. What scared me the most was that you couldn't love me back' he looked so nervous it nearly made me giggle, I wrapped my arms around his neck 'you idiot' I said before I kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update, currently suffering from writers block but hopefully the rest will be updated quickly. Thanks and enjoy :)

Haku's POV:

I did it, I finally did it. But what does this mean? She kissed me back, that must mean she ergh this is so frustrating. She's right in front of me, I'm holding her close, I can smell her scent, feel her warmth. I'm scared that if I pull away I'll wake up and she'll be gone. I sighed then realised about the danger of her staying here, she had to go. A loud bang made us jump as we heard Lin burst through the door screeching 'DRAGON BOY!' before we heard her gasp we stepped away from each other but knew it was too late, Lin was going to explode any minute now…

Chihiro's POV:

My heart was racing, not only because Lin had burst in and made me jump but because Haku felt the same, I never thought that he would feel the same as me. Lin's shouting brought me back to reality and I realised what she'd seen, luckily she didn't walk in when we were kissing, my face burned red at the reminder.

'What the hell is going on here?' Lin screeched I went to explain but she didn't let me get one word out 'Haku who the hell do you think you are? You know how dangerous it is for her to stay! And you' she pointed directly at me 'you should know better, you know how dangerous it is for you to stay, why are you so reluctant' she took a breath, of all the people here I thought she wanted me to stay the most, I didn't know what to say 'Lin' I started but she interrupted me like a mother scolding her child 'what excuse now, I don't want to hear it. I'm going to see Kamaji i'll finish shouting at you tomorrow!' she stormed out and with another loud bang the door was shut and we were alone again.

"She's right" Haku broke the silence as usual "You don't know how dangerous it is here Chihiro" he sighed and looked at his feet, I took a step which closed the gap between us and cupped his face "I do know! Yubaba told me and I don't care, if I disappear, if I die or even if I turn into a Denseye spirit or whatever you call it. I want to do it here in the only place I've ever been able to call home. I want to spend as much time as I possibly can here with you! and Lin and the others, i'll even work for Yubaba again"

After that little speech I looked into his eyes searching for some sign that he understood but all I saw was sadness he took a breath then said "But I can't watch you go through it Chihiro, I cant watch you slip away" "you won't have to i'm strong you know i'm not like that wingy kid who always needed looking after, I wont give up Haku" I paused "besides if I leave we won't be able to do this" I wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him, at first he just let me and then he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me back, despite what the conversation was about I felt like was in heaven.

We stayed like this for, I don't really know how long. Eventually we sat down on the sofa near the fireplace and talked about everything that we'd missed over the years, I told him about my parents and how lonely it was. He talked about everything that happened after I left and how for a long time he couldn't find me but he was always getting Yubaba and Zaniba, how he was always watching out for me. We stayed up till dawn and when it was time to go to the separate rooms he said goodnight and as I turned he grabbed my hand pulled me back and kissed me one more time which still got my heart racing and gave me butterflies.

I didn't want to go to sleep but I knew that I would need my energy to search for another way that would allow me to stay with Haku. He agreed to help and we both decided that we wouldn't give up until it was certain that I could stay, we were going to try and visit Zaniba who might be home this time around. All I knew is that the next few days were going to be tough but as long as Haku was with me it would be fine.

...

next chapter up shortly :D


	12. Chapter 12

Again sorry for the delayed chapters severe case of writers block however, i plan on writing the rest of the story then posting one up each day till its finished :) anyway here this next chapter enjoy and the rest should hopefully be up soon :) x

Chihiro's POV

I woke up the next day and decided I would talk to Lin before looking in the bath house library for any information on being able to stay. I was half way there when Haku came running towards me and said we had to go see Zaniba ASAP. I was wondering what the rush was but I had missed her and No face so much that I couldn't wait.

We got to the bridge and Haku suddenly transformed into his dragon form; I could hardly remember what it felt like to hold on to him in the sky. I climbed on, running my hand along his forest green hair that was unexpectedly as soft as silk. He took off and for a second I couldn't breathe, we were soaring through the air and below was the ocean that seemed like it would go on forever.

It wasn't long past an hour that we arrived at Zaniba's I couldn't wait, I missed granny so much. I giggled at the memory of me calling Yubaba granny all those years ago, her face was priceless I still remember it clearly like it was yesterday.

Once we landed I noticed the lamp post waiting for us next to No face, it took a minute to register that No face was there and when I finally realised I ran towards him and stopped when I remembered that it would be impossible to give him a hug. 'No face I've missed you' I yelled waiting for the inevitable uhh sound 'uh uh' he said as I chuckled to myself.

We slowly walked inside and at the end of her path stood Zaniba, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and gave her the hug I'd been waiting years to give her, she had an almost mother-like feel about her even though she told me to call her granny. 'Chihiro dear its good to see you, its about time you came to visit me' she said as she gestured me and Haku to go inside.

As expected Zaniba made us all tea and we had the catch up of a life time literally, after about an hour she got to the point 'Now what else did you come here for dear?' I looked at Haku who had been holding my hand under the table giving me goose bumps and sent shivers through my entire body. 'We were wondering if you knew of any way that would let Chihiro stay here... permanently' a blush sneaked its way on to my face once he had said that. Zaniba smiled slyly and then said there was but only we could figure it out, after another few hours of catching up and arranging the next time we'll be able to visit, Zaniba whispered in my ear that I would need to look beneath what was lying on the surface. I knew it was a cliche but i didn't know what she meant at all...

Haku took us back to the bathhouse and landed on my balcony before changing to his human form. 'What did she whisper to you back there' he asked with a concerned look on his face, I thought for a moment before thinking that if Zaniba wanted Haku to know straight away she wouldn't have said it to him with me. 'it doesn't matter, I didn't really understand much anyway' I smiled hoping to fool him but I could see he knew I was keeping it from him 'Chihiro...' he sighed which made my heart ache a little, I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could look into his eyes, almost getting lost myself 'there's nothing to worry about, this is just one of those things that i have to figure out myself' I said soothingly, he sighed in defeat and gently gave me a kiss. Reluctantly pulling away with my heart racing I told him that as soon as I figured it out I would let him know, he just nodded and took a step to leave the same way we got here "you could use the door you know" I laughed. Haku gave a smile and said "yeah but then I wouldn't get to do this" he gave me a kiss then jumped down and before he got to the ground he slowed and floated to land 'Show Off!' I yelled with a giggle.

I gave a great yawn and tied my hair up in my purple band, I went over to the dresser to grab my night clothes but then I heard a shuffling kind of noise behind me. I swiftly turned and before I got a chance to see my visitors face everything went black...

I opened my eyes disorientated to find that I was in a cave, there were candles on the stone walls and there was only one entrance but where I was laying the cave looked unstable. My arms and legs were bound and I suddenly heard footsteps coming from outside the entrance. I searched the darkness to see a tall figure slowly come into view I looked up and saw it was the Denseye spirit, he came over to me and said 'its not ready yet my angel, go back to sleep' he blew some dust into my face which made me sneeze and before I got a chance to process anything he said I was asleep...


	13. Chapter 13

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy :) x

Haku's POV

I left Chihiro on her balcony to sort out some neglected work for the bath house, I didn't want to leave her but I wanted to get that over and don with then speak to the river spirit I was hoping he would have some medicine that would preserve Chihiro's life a little longer. They say that after a while a human grows weak and unable to function as thy would normally. Thinking of this happening to Chihiro made my heart feel a sharp pain, it felt like there was a knife twisting inside of me whenever I thought of Chihiro in pain.

I'd finished my work and left to see the River spirit, Lin had told me that he wasn't that far away. When I got there the River spirit had explained to me that the only thing I would need was two medicines, the medicine to kill and the medicine that would keep Chihiro alive just a little longer then 8 months.

I rushed back to tell Chihiro the good news but when I knocked on her door there was no answer, I didn't want to just walk in but with that murderous spirit on the lose I didn't want to take any chances. "I'm coming in Chihiro" I said as I walked through the oak coloured door. The room was empty and the window to the balcony was open, when I noticed that Chihiro wasn't there I started to feel uneasy, after the adventure all them years ago she was never forgetful so she wouldn't have left her window wide open.

I ran to find Lin and Kamaji but they hadn't seen her either. I started to panic, I asked all the workers but she hadn't been seen by anyone. The only person left to ask was Yubaba, I used my power to get to Yubaba's office as soon as possible. I barged through rage building inside of me "Yubaba! Where's Chihiro?" I asked hastily, the old hag raised an eyebrow and simply stated that she couldn't care less where that girl was so she hadn't been keeping an eye on her like she used to.

Eventually I managed to get Yubaba to agree to let me use her mirror from which she could sense people who were in the area. "There's no sign of that girl anywhere on near this bathhouse Haku! If you really want to find her go ask my dreadful sister, she seems to have all the answers lately" Yubaba snapped before leaving her office. My heart was pounding like a drum, what if something had happened to her, what if that spirit had killed her or any other spirit that detested humans. With the pain in my chest increasing as the moments went by I transformed into my dragon form and raced to see Zaniba.

I was halfway there when a sudden shooting pain had struck through my entire dragon body, Chihiro was in danger, I needed to get to her immediately. At full speed I landed on Zaniba's island and before I had even got a chance to get the the door, it had swung open revealing no face. If he had an expression I could tell it would be a worried one.

Zaniba was waiting for me at her table but I couldn't sit down, I was pacing back and fourth whilst she looked into a glass ball whilst holding a piece of purple thread "Zaniba whats taking so long, where is she" I urged her "patience Haku, if she has been taken by this spirit you mentioned it will be a while before he can do anything, if he's as weak as you say then he will need to wait till nightfall before performing a spell that will bind his and Chihiro's spirit, this thread is the same as the one that has been woven into the headband Chihiro has, by using this and thinking only of Chihiro it will tell you where to go" My heart stopped as she told me this, I had to get there by nightfall.

Letting Zaniba tie the thread around my claw I took off only hearing Zaniba shout that Chihiro would be somewhere in a cave. With my heart aching I focused on everything that I knew Chihro to be, I remembered the shoe falling into my river, how she saved my life, how she wouldn't give up for all those years that I hadn't visited her. I remembered the drawings she had in that sketchbook of hers, the way her hair was now down to her waist. How she mad me feel incredible each time she smiled and seeing the laughter in her chocolate brown eyes.

I could feel the thread pulling me towards the sun that wasn't going to be up for much longer and I thought about Chihiro more, the way she tried to put on a smile and a brave face even when she was troubled. I kept thinking of her strength and kindness and before I knew it the sun was setting and the thread was pulling me towards a small island that had barely any trees and a large mountain.

_Hold on Chihiro I'm on my way... _this was the thought that kept running through my mind as I landed on the island and changed back into human form...


	14. Chapter 14

Chihiro's POV:

I opened my eyes again to find that I was now tied to a wooden pole, shuffling myself using what little strength I had left I managed to stand up against the pole. I could feel my body ache all over. I took deep breaths then looked at my surroundings, I wasn't in the cave no more. It looked like a was trapped beneath or inside of a mountain. I looked up to see that even though it was dark, light was pouring through.

I looked to my left and saw a beautiful waterfall that fell into a mini river the led to a stream flowing beneath trees and into the shadows. The waterfall fell on top of a cave that could easily be mistaken for a room, the water acted like a curtain covering the entrance to the cave though.

A twig snapped and my heart stopped, realising my situation I started to panic. Out of the shadows the Denseye spirit that I feared most had come into view. Smirking to himself he looked to the top of the mountain, I copied his gaze and saw the first glimpse of what looked like the moon. I looked back at the monster as he took another step towards me "what do you want?" I asked hastily, it was the first thing that came into my head. My heart was pounding and if my hands were unbound they would be shaking.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting little girl, if your little dragon pal hadn't have stopped me on that bridge and back in your world I would have been able to kill you without having to perform this ridiculous spell" he spat, I was confused what spell was he on about. "I'm going to lets say 'bind' our spirits so that I can use your strength to drink from you and finally become immortal" he said with a smirk on his face as he said the last part.

I gasped and he came towards me as he saw me frantically trying to untie my hands, my attempt was in vein, he closed the gap between us and violently grabbed my chin, I was sick and tired of this monster touching me whenever he felt like it, just his scent made me want to hurl. Before I knew it he had pulled out a dagger and slit his palm and blood spilled from the wound. Trying not to be sick I looked away but his hand rushed to my chin and his grip tightened, he pushed by chin up and opened my mouth before he held his injured palm over and let the blood drip into my mouth.

As I was coughing and holding back tears he was muttering words in a language I couldn't identify. I felt a wave of power overflow my stomach and then i knew it was then end. Well if I was going to die I wasn't going to go without some sort of fight, luckily he hadn't tied my legs so I was able to knee him good and hard from where he was standing so close.

He fell to his knees and I was able to kick his chin causing him to fall back and hit his head on a rock behind him. When I saw that he wasn't moving I used all my strength to try and loosen the grip on the rope that had my hands tied. Eventually I was able to get one hand free, helping me get completely free. I knew it wasn't going to be long till he woke up so I frantically searched for a way out but couldn't find one, I saw him stirring and I knew my only chance was to hide although I knew it wouldn't do much good.

I ripped a part of my dress that I had only realised I'd been put in, long sleek and white, it would have been beautiful if I hadn't been wearing it under the current circumstances. I placed the ripped piece by the entrance to the cave and ran towards the trees in the far corner, I hid behind them hoping that the Denseye would think I tore my dress going into the cave behind the waterfall.

I watched silently, the only noises I could hear was his footsteps, the sound of the waterfall and my heart beat faster as the tension grew stronger. I saw the Denseye take the bait and I decided to sneak towards the waterfall as he went into the cave, I explored the outside of the cave and found a way to climb on top of it. The only way he could find me now is if he came up the same way I had and if he does I'd be ready for him.


	15. Chapter 15

I took a step towards the edge to see if I could see him come out of the cave, I was close to the edge when suddenly I was pulled back by familiar arms making sure I was out of sight. I turned to confirm my suspicion and as I looked up Haku was there putting a finger up to his lips as a sign to be silent, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest, as if it was trying to jump to him. I nearly knocked him over when I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He held me there effortlessly and if possible pulled me closer.

He stroked the back of my hair and whispered for me to wait here patiently, I begged him not to go, to just let us escape as quick as possible but he refused. In a hushed tone he said "we need to finish this now Chihiro, I'm tired of being scared that I'm going to lose you" before I got a chance to protest he pulled me close again and kissed me hard, this kiss was different from the others as well as passion, desperation was buried. He pulled back and he was easily able to remove my grip on him.

He jumped down without making a sound, I saw he had left something up here with me, it was the same shape as the medicine I got from the River spirit 7 years ago. I climbed down and tried to see what was going on. Then I suddenly saw Haku run out of the cave shouting "CHIHIRO" and before I knew it I was knocked to the ground and dragged up again by my hair with a dagger at my throat. "come near me dragon and this brat dies!" he spat next to my ear, Haku stopped and slowly walked towards us. "let her go! If you harm her I swear it will be the last thing you ever do" Haku warned.

Still being held with the dagger at my throat, I couldn't stop my trembling. I suddenly had and idea and looked at Haku to make sure he somewhat knew what I was planning. Making eye contact with him I twisted the medicine ball in my hands and luckily Haku saw, a small smile made its way onto the corners of his mouth. "what are you smirking at you fool, don't you know that one bad move and the woman you love is dead" I could smell his vile breath pass my shoulder.

"You cant kill her, you know as well as I do that you need her for your precious eternal life" Haku retaliated. Not wanting to waste a second more I managed to get my arm free and shove the medicine in his mouth. Haku zoomed over and managed to pull me free we got to the other side and Haku was able to use his magic and create a wind current surrounding the Denseye until he was too weak to come after us.

Once Haku stopped the wind we were able to see the Denseye start to have an effect from the medicine. Unfortunately I could feel my throat swell and I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what was happening and before I knew if I had fallen to my knees unable to stand. "CHIHIRO" I heard Haku scream, "what have you done?!" he shouted to the Denseye who just knelt there and laughed "you fool, killing me will kill her, its too late our spirits are bound by my blood" Haku gently laid me down, pain washed over his face.

My heart was aching and I could feel myself going cold, before I knew it most of my body was numb, a single tear ran down my cheek, not because I was dying, not because of the pain but because I knew I was leaving Haku. The thought alone was killing me faster. I couldn't give up, I had to keep fighting but I could feel myself slipping away

It was as if some force was pulling me away but Haku was keeping me here for as long as possible. I knew I couldn't just let myself slip away but no matter how much I tried I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker. "H-Haku its going to be alright" this was all I could manage until I saw tears in his eyes, pain and anguish filled every drop. "Chihiro, you cant leave! I won't let you!" he cried.

It was difficult but I manage to raise my hand onto his cheek "Haku, I love you, I always have and no matter what I'll never truly leave you" I coughed, I knew I wasn't going to be able to say any more so I just tried my best to give him one last smile. I gazed at him, his forest green eyes that made me swoon every time I looked into them, they were the last thing I wanted to see. Even though I'm dying, its Haku I will be looking at, he's the only one I see.


	16. Chapter 16

Haku's POV

I couldn't believe it, the Denseye was dead but Chihiro was dying. The knife I felt twist in my heart before was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling now. Even when she was dying she manages to smile. My chest felt like it was being torn out. I held Chihiro in my arms and watched her eyes close after she performed her last smile. She was so cold and before I got a chance to tell her how much I loved her she was gone.

I felt a sudden wave of feelings explode from my body they were a mixture of fear, pain, anger and more, it was too much to comprehend. All these emotions escaped in one shrieking cry. She was numb, she was cold and lifeless. I just couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. After everything it just couldn't end like this.

I placed a kiss on her lips hoping that somehow, like the fairy tales I was told about so many years ago something would bring her back. I swallowed another cry and laid her head down on the grass. I remembered the medicine that the River spirit had given me and tried that but it hadn't worked when I chewed it and used a kiss to put it in her mouth. Eventually after hours of me questioning why Chihiro had been taken from me I decided that I would need to find a place where she could rest.

I walked over to the pool that the waterfall had flown into. For some reason it was pulling me towards it. I brought Chihiro with me, I just couldn't part with her yet. I stepped into the pool holding Chihiro as close as I could. Memories of Chihiro spinning around over and over again in my head. Every time I remembered her smile or laugh I could feel my heart ache a little more but I wouldn't stop the memories I was too scared that the moment I stopped thinking about her she really would be gone.

Whilst thinking about all of this I hadn't realised that the water that had surrounded us both was causing a glistening light to form around Chihiro's body. The white dress she wore suddenly shone like sparks and I could feel her body go hot. I looked at her face instinctively and before I knew it her whole body was on fire but wasn't burning. Something had lifted her from my arms into the air and I just stood there doing nothing.

I watched dazed, I didn't even know what to think, the flames were curling around her as if a snake around its prey. A sudden gust of wind had started flowing itself around her like a tornado. I swam so I was underneath her as she was lowered down again. Once she was back in my arms I put my hand on her face, she was body heat warm and the colour was back in her cheeks. I couldn't believe it, I wanted to but I just couldn't. I put my ear against her chest my heart ached when I felt and heard nothing. This didn't make sense what just happened, I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. And that was a long time.

I decided I wouldn't get worked up, she was never coming back another pain greater then the one before but too strong that it numbed me instantly, had twisted its way into my chest I got out of the pool and laid Chihiro on the ground. I didn't know what I was going to do, the pain was starting to get unbearable, I sat next to her and just held her hand not wanting to let go.

After what again seemed like hours I felt a twitch in the hand I was holding. My heart stopped I turned to look at her face carefully.

She couldn't be could she?...


	17. Chapter 17

Haku's POV

I looked at her, I searched for more movement. At first there was nothing but when looked back at her face, I could see movement behind her eyelids. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. My tear stricken, swollen eyes must have been tricking me. I stared, straining both my eyes and listening hard for another sign that there was life.

Almost losing myself whilst staring at her beauty she gasped for breath "Haku" she whispered, it made me jump but I wasted no time "Chi-Chihiro?" I couldn't believe it, tears left my eyes while hers fluttered as if she was a baby seeing the world for the first time. "Chihiro, I'm here" I said whilst stroking her face, as soon as I thought she could handle it, I helped her sit up "Haku its really you?" she asked as if I was the one who had died.

"Oh Chihiro, thanks goodness your alright, but how?" I knew she wouldn't be able to answer but I asked her anyway. She was about to reply when I just tried to as gently as I could, pull her close. I kissed her but this time slowly, I wanted this kiss to last forever and I'm guessing from the way she leaned closer and took the kiss deeper she did too.

My heart was racing and my lips burned but I craved more, only Chihiro could ever make me feel this way, only Chihiro could ever break my composure, it was only Chihiro that I loved. We stayed like this for what must have been a few minutes before I pulled away looking straight into her eyes and seeing that she was back, I didn't know how,i didn't know why but she was back and thats all I cared about.

Within minutes she was healed, I didn't know what was going on but I didn't care. We admired the view of the inside of the mountain one last time before we left the island. We went straight to Zaniba to tell her the good news, but when we got there Zaniba couldn't stop the sly smirk that was written over her face. "what happened?" we both had asked her but she said nothing.

Eventually before leaving to return to the bath house Chihiro mentioned that she was feeling different, I said it was probably because she was brought back to life but she disagreed with me. She knew it was something else.

Chihiro's POV

I felt stronger, I felt lighter and all my feelings seemed to have escalated. All I rmember from the mountain was an agonising pain, then everything went black, I remembered that for a while I was lifeless, I could even remember the my spirit was wondering around my body, I could see Haku crying over me,blaming himself and how he kept asking why it had happened. Then I remember hearing my mothers voice. It was by the pool that the waterfall had created.

I remember her saying that the time has come to wake up and I remember having a flashback, I was very young. I was playing in the park by a small river and I remembered that I was talking my grandmother at the time. She told me the story of the spirit who slept inside of a human. My grandmother told me that this spirit when awakened was very powerful but could only be awakened from her slumber when the human host dies. The flashback showed me telling my grandmother that the story was too scary. My grandmother disappeared after that and then the flashback ended with my little pink shoe falling into the river.

I suddenly felt Haku nudge me bringing me out of my daze, "we need to go see Yubaba" I said to him, he didn't question me, he just took my hand and instead of changing into his dragon form he zoomed across the train tracks at the same speed as he had all those years ago on the bridge when I was first discovered.

We got to the bath house and immediately ran to Yubaba's office. "what do you want now?" she snapped and we rushed in without giving her the chance to turn us away. "Yubaba, you know! You've always known" I accused as the smile wiped off her face, Haku was standing there holding my hand and looking confused he didn't seem to know what was going on

"So what? I made an oath to let you find out on your own" she snapped. Haku was starting to get anxious, I could sense he was shocked that me and Yubaba knew something he didn't. "why didn't you at least tell me that I had to die to be able to stay alive here?" I asked her, I felt Haku's hand tighten its grip as that memory came back to us

It wasn't like I wasn't happy to find out that all along I had been a sleeping spirit, I remember the Denseye spirit calling me that once but I never knew what it was and I never thought to ask about it. Yubaba gasped after I had told her that I had already died "congratulations Chihiro, you've won the right to stay here forever" she said with an ice cold glare. "will someone please tell me what's going on?" Haku interrupted.

"Your slow today Haku" Yubaba said sternly before sighing and carrying on "Chihiro's human body has been host to a sleeping spirit for many years, once Chihiro had died the spirit and Chihiro's soul became one and now Chihiro is immortal just like you and me" she took a breath and I continued for her "The reason I came to see Yubaba now was because when we were at Zaniba's I remembered having a flash back when my soul was away from my body, I remembered my grandmother telling me stories about the sleeping spirit, and just as we left I remembered that there was a woman who used to show up every now and then who looked like Yubaba and Zaniba."

" I wanted to ask Yubaba why she hadn't told us beforehand when I had asked about being able to stay" I took a deep breath and looked at Haku to see if I needed to explain the rest but after a few seconds his face lit up "you mean, your not human any more?" he asked and I shook my head. He hesitated as if he was finding this information hard to understand and then said "so you can stay forever?" I nodded my head then Yubaba interrupted "before you two get all lovey dovey I have a gift from your grandmother" I took my gaze away from Haku to find Yubaba walking up to me with a box, inside was a long silver amulet with a white dragon as them emblem "she asked me to give this to you once you had awakened" Haku took the necklace from Yubaba and put it around my neck. I blushed as always and then suddenly felt a wave of power build within me. "enough now, I've kept my oath now you two get out of my sight.

We left her office and went to tell everyone the news, once the celebrations had ended Haku walked me back to my room and we sat on the balcony, after a while of just enjoying each others company Haku suddenly said "just so you know, your not leaving my sight from now on" I looked at him and chuckled I leaned closer to him "you sure? You might get bored of me soon" I challenged he giggled and then his face saddened "Chihiro when I thought I'd lost you the pain was almost unbearable, it hurt so much that everything went numb from it. I don't ever want to feel that again and another thing..." I cut him off completely closing the gap between us and joining my lips with his.

He gave up after a few seconds and wrapped one arm around my waist while the other played with my hair. I placed a hand on his cheek and said "Don't think about that any more, I'm immortal now and if being by your side 24/7 is what it takes to convince you that I'm here for good then I wouldn't have it any other way." we both chuckled and kissed again. Something told me that I had finally come home, and this time I was here to stay.

_**well thats it, i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did writing it :) thanks for all the support. x**_


End file.
